pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Adamant Laser Cannon
|released = 13.2.0 |lethality = 45 65 (Max) |rateoffire = 100 |capacity = 50 |mobility = 85 |cost = |image = Adamant Laser Cannon.png|Appearance Adamant laser cannon icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = 50 |attribute = |reskinof = Crystal Laser Cannon |theme = Adamant Themed |number = 271 }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It appears to be the Crystal Laser Cannon, but in a different color scheme, much like the Adamant Trophy's scheme. It has a green and orange base, a purple and blue ammo pack, and the barrel is green and orange, with 3 blue rings around. It has two orange handles (one for each hand). It has a yellow/green tip at the end of the gun. Strategy It has high Efficiency, medium-high capacity, extremely fast fire-rate, and high mobility. Tips * Use it the same way you would use the Crystal Laser Cannon. * This primary does not have a scope so it's advised to use at medium range from your target. * This weapon has a high rate of fire, which can be used to overwhelm users using a slower-firing weapon. * The Laser Cannon will empty its magazine quickly and the reload time is sluggish. Be sure to keep a viable backup weapon handy for a tight situation. ** Unless you choose to use Laser Cannon for the entire battle, make sure to pair this with Cowboy Hat, Upgraded Magazine and max Storm Trooper Cape. ** If your opponent charges at you while you are almost done reloading another weapon, you can catch them off guard and blast them with this weapon's high rate of fire, and great accuracy, due to the crosshairs separating from each other slowly. *** If possible, equip Turbo Charger to boost its accuracy, fire without wasting ammunition and cause mass panic to the opponent. * This is effective against mobile targets and useful for tearing down enemy armor. ** However, make sure that you have a lock on the target, because if you miss then you will be wasting ammo. * Go for weakened opponents or/and aim for the head to maximize Efficiency per shot and conserving ammunition. ** Although dealing less damage, bodyshots are not a problem for this weapon, as it should be very easily take your opponent down. * Due to its high mobility, it should be used as an offensive weapon more than using this as a defensive weapon. * To avoid snipers, you need to consistently strafe and dodge while jumping in order to reduce the risk of getting killed. * This is a good weapon for cover fire. However, please take note that you are highly vulnerable to snipers and one-shot weapons. Counters * This weapon is much like the Crystal Laser Cannon, except it has a much higher Efficiency. The Time Machine can help, as you can go behind them and use it to get away from its laser bullets. * If you were to encounter an opponent with the Laser Cannon, you should wait for the opponent to reload before attacking. Then you can interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. * Inexperienced or hasty users will spray and pray. This will empty their magazine quickly and may buy you some time for a counterattack. * Be careful and stay alert, for experienced players can easily use this weapon in all ranges due to the low recoil. They can also conserve and save ammo efficiently. It is advised to try and stay behind something or tale cover into buildings or into corridors. * Using a weapon that provides more damage per shot, like a rifle, will put a user down quickly. * In a direct fight, be sure to remain mobile as a stationary target is easier to kill, regardless of the range. Jumping should very easily help you evade headshots, body shots however are harder to dodge. * Any one-shot weapons can do the trick against its user(s). * Keep out of its user(s) sight, especially when you are very vulnerable. Recommended Maps Any map that the Crystal Laser Cannon is supported on will be supported here, too. Equipment Setups It's best to bring along another weapon that reloads quickly due to the fact that the Laser Cannon takes a long time to reload, thus the player should be equipped with a weapon in a different category that reloads quickly. Players should also have a weapon for long-range duels. Equip an area damage weapon so that it can counter other area damage weapons. Trivia * It is possible the whole gun could be made of adamant, which is an actual word that refers to any kind of hard, rock-like substance. Therefore, different colors may not be different materials. * This, Crystal Laser Cannon, Neutron Pulsator are tied for the fastest firerate and Efficiency per shot in the primary category. * In the current update, this weapon is 11 headshots kill against Polygon dummies. ** It takes 2 more headshots to kill an actual opponent. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Adamant Category:Automatic Category:Remodel